Halo
by adrianaupdates
Summary: After her fathers death Jenny Durance is unmanagable to her mother. After a joy-riding incident she is send to the small town of Forks to live with her grandparents. Not something she's happy with initially...things change. CHAPTER 8 UP
1. Chapter 1

_**prologue**_

I looked out the car window... everything passed my by in a blur of gray. I was wearing the T-shirt I had made especially for this trip. Since my parents were forcing me to spend time with my grandparents in the lovely town of Forks it only seemed appropriate for me to wear a shirt with silverware on it. It was a picture I had drawn myself of a spoon and knife with the text 'Who needs forks' underneath.

Off course, my parents approach to my troubles at school had the desired effect. This was real punishment for me. I couldn't even imagine the fun I'd have in a town with a three figure population count.

"You could've at least let my drive here myself." I said to Laurel, my mothers latest income... I mean boyfriend.

"You're mom just wanted me to make sure that you'd get here safely." he said.

"No, she wanted me to get here PERIOD." I said, I knew my mom didn't trust me to drive myself to Forks.

"Well you came really close to having your driving license revoked. That doesn't really inspire trust you know."

"Yeah, yeah. Blah blah blah." I reached over to the radio and turned up the volume. I was afraid that if I'd have to listen to Laurel any longer, I would loose my lunch.

We enjoyed the rest of the trip in silence... Well actually we enjoyed the rest of the trip listening to Laurel's Meatloaf album on high volume. But it was better then having to talk.

It seemed like forever until we finally pulled up to my grandparents house. As Laurel parked the car, I saw my grandparents already rushing outside to greet us.

I reluctantly got out of the car and force a happy face. It may be like a trip to bore-ville every time we visit, but that doesn't mean I don't still love them.

"Grams!" I said, walking right into her open arms for an embrace. She hugged me to her chest so tightly that I could barely breath. Behind her I could see grandpa slowly moving towards us, clearly he was not as agile as he was the last time I saw him. I was surprised to see him needing a cane.

"Duckling" Oh my God, I had so hoped he didn't remember his nickname for me. I was kind of an ugly kid when I was young. You know those pale kids with orange-colored curls out of control, and a permanent booger attached to there nose. Well that was me growing up. That's why my grandpa always compared me to the ugly duckling when I was little. Promising me that one day I would grow into a beautiful swan. Never happened though, I only ever got rid of the booger.

"Oh Paul, don't call her that. She's obviously grown into a beautiful swan." my grandma said as she held me at arms length to look me over.

"I bet you had all the fellas fighting over you back home didn't you duckling'?"

I know they're supposed to say that, because I'm their granddaughter and all that... but still I felt flattered.

"Thanks grandpa." I said, hugging him. I was surprised by how frail he felt. This man that used to pick me up and trow me in the air only to catch me again with great ease. What a difference.

"Thanks for bringing her here Laurel, Do you need some help with luggage?" grandpa offered. I smiled, I liked how grandpa still felt uncomfortable with hugs and kisses. Any form of affection. It was adorable to me. Strange how old people can be adorable.

Grandma placed her hand on my shoulder, "Come on love, I'll show you wear your room is." she said.

I looked out my bedroom window as Laurel drove of. I felt calmer already, that feeling of not wanting to be here kind of... faded. Maybe spending some time here wouldn't be as bed as I had first thought. There was a knock on the door and I turned. My grandmother carefully opened the door and peeked inside.

"Can I come in dear?" she asked. I nodded. "How do you like your room? It used to belong to your mother you know." She asked, taking a seat on the luxurious queen sized bed that looked way more comfortable then my single back home.

"It's nice. I like the wallpaper." I said. I detested the floral printed wallpaper, but at least it wasn't pink so that was a plus.

Grandma smiled, happy with my answer. "Tomorrow is Sunday, but Monday we'll take the bus into town and pick you out a desk and some decorations if you like."

"Why don't we drive?" I asked remembering the car I saw outside the house. It seemed like a perfectly fine truck.

"Well, you're grandpa failed his drivers exam. He had to retake it after his stroke two years ago. And you know my eyes aren't that well any more."

"I can drive us." I offered. "I have my license."

"I know sweetheart, and it's nice of you to offer. But that car has been standing still for so long that it's kind of rusted on the spot. It doesn't work. And we can't afford a new car from your grandfathers pension." grandma explained.

"Oh..."

"Now, if you want to get a car you can. If you get an after school job, then you can buy one secondhand for yourself. Or if you like our car, you can have it if you can get it fixed."

"Really?" I asked, immediately feeling greedy. "You'd just give me your car?"

"As long as you pay for the repairs yourself." Grandma said. She brushed a strand of my hair behind my ear and smiled. "You're grandpa and I are so happy to have you here sweetheart. We've missed you."

"Yeah," I said. "I've missed you too."

* * *

_**chapter 01.**_

Why would anyone want to go to school driving a bicycle? That's the question racing through my brain as I park my bike at school. I'm soaked to the bone. My hair is sticking to my face and my mascara is running down my cheeks. Seriously, Forks has to be the wettest place in the world. People around me are rushing into the building with umbrella's or holding their bags over their heads. I don't bother, I'm already dripping wet.

Just as I'm about to enter the school another car pulls up. Unlike any of the other cars, this looks like the type of car you'd see in one of those men's magazine's. Silver-gray... the type of car that you'd expect to see Bill Gates in or any other billionaire. The doors open and I feel my heart pounding, like I'm expecting a celebrity to get out.

It's not who I expected, but the guy that get's out definitely looks like he could be a model or something. He's absolutely gorgeous. His pale skin and messy, auburn hair... and DAMN!

The door on the passengers side opens as well and a girl get's out of the car. They immediately go for each others hands, like it hurts them not to touch for longer then a second.

Only one word goes through my mind... Taken.

"Ah, you're admiring the schools 'it'- couple." The boy suddenly besides me drapes his arm around my shoulders and turns me with him towards the school. He practically forces me to walk with him. "I'm Eric, those two you were admiring are Bella Swan and Edward Cullen. They're engaged."

Great, I somehow managed to get myself caught in a conversation with the schools gossip.

"You know I'd like to talk to you further, but I need to go by registration before class." I excuse myself. The boy nods.

"Sure, come see me during recess. We'll talk about your interview for the school paper."

"Still hassling newbies for features Eric?" a girl asks, pulling on his arm. "Come on, we've got to get to class."

Wow, she obviously felt threatened by me talking to her boyfriend, I think to myself as I watch them walk away.

I head over to the registrations office.

"Oh my girl, you're soaking wet!" the woman behind the counter says as she looks at me. I hand over the pile of paper I already filled out at home with grandpa and grandma.

"I'm Jenny Durance, I'm new here." I say, introducing myself. "I was told to hand this in here." I go on, pointing to the pile of paper.

"Good, my... you sure are well prepared." the woman turned. "That makes my work so much easier." she says and I only now notice the boy sitting at a table behind the counter filling in a similar pile of documents. He looks up at the woman with a 'who-gives-a-damn' kind of look and then turns to me.

Phew, do they grow hot boys around these parts or something? If I had known about this I would've visited my grandparents more often. The boy looks exotic. Beautiful black hair kind of a messy chopped look and dark brown eyes. His skin is really tanned and I'm guessing he has native American blood. He looks so angry... broody no smoldering.

"Miss Durance!" the woman behind the counter reclaims my attention. She didn't fail to notice that I was momentarily preoccupied with the hot boy behind her desk.

"Yes?"

"Here are your books, your lesson plan and a small map of our school. You're first class is..."

"Done." the boy interrupted her, roughly placing his papers on the pile of books.

"Excuse me, but can I finish with this young lady first?" the woman said obviously insulted. I looked up at the boy. Jeez, he looked really angry at me.

"That's okay, he was here first." I said. "Help him first." Honestly, I didn't care if I missed my first period. I just wanted to put this day behind me and look for a job. I really wanted to buy some cool things for my car. I had even gone as far as to sign up for a mechanics class, so that I could save money and fix the car myself. I was kind of hoping that maybe I could offer my car as practice material for class so that I could have my classmates do the work for me. I'm kind of brilliant that way.

"Fine!" the woman said, the boy moved to my side of the counter and waited as she gathered his things. His pile was pretty similar to mine, save for a few exceptions. The woman gave him a lesson plan and map as well and send him to his first class.

My first class was biology, math next and then after the break my very first mechanics class. As I walked into the cafeteria I could feel all eyes shifting to me. Apparently newbies were the most excitement they see here in Forks. I looked around, looking for a place to eat lunch. But groups were already formed and nobody was eager to offer the new girl a place in there clique.

Then I noticed a table, mostly empty... only one seat was taken. It was that boy from the registrations office. I started towards him, hoping he'd allow me a seat at his table, but when I was almost there someone called out. "Jenny! Over here."

I turned and saw that Eric boy frantically waving me over. "Come sit with us."

I forced a smile but cursed on the inside... I was so close to sitting with that hot boy. Reluctantly I took a seat at Eric's table. He introduced his friends.

The one with the 'don't-look-at-my-man' look on her face was Jessica, she clung tightly to her boyfriend Mike. Then there was Angela, the girl that saved me from him this morning. A feisty looking girl called Alice and a stick-up-his-butt (he was so stiff) called Jasper. And of course, there were Bella and Edward.

Then he introduced me.

"Everyone, this is Jenny Durance and she..." I swear he must have read my diary or something because it seemed like he knew me better then I did. I was relieved he didn't cover my thumb-sucking as a kid ('til I was eight) in his introduction.

"We don't get a lot of newbies." Bella explained her friends excitement. "It was the same for me when I transferred last year."

"It must be quite a day for you then, two newbies in one day." I said, looking back at the boy sitting alone. "Shouldn't we invite him to sit with us?"

"No!" it was the first time I heard Edward speak. All the others had asked everything about me during Eric's introduction (questions he answered) but Edward had been completely silent.

"Yeah, but he isn't really new. He used to go to school at the reservation. Lived in Forks his whole life." Eric explained.

"Why did he transfer?" I asked. Nobody answered, but I saw Edwards eyes uncomfortably shifting from Jacob to Bella. A picture is indeed worth a thousand words. I thought to myself. It was obviously the three of them had a nice little love-triangle going on. What was with this girl anyway? How did she have men following her around like puppy's? Can she turn paper into Playboy's or something. She looked kind of plain to me.

The buzzer. Mechanics...

I had to keep checking my map looking for mechanics. I swear something was wrong. Either the classroom had vanished from the face of the earth, or my map was a little outdated. I went around the corner, not paying any attention, since everybody was already in class the hallways were pretty much empty...NOT.

I walked into someone. And again I was wet... not from the pouring, cold rain this time. No, this time it was steaming hot tea that scorched my skin.

"Ow ow ow!" I yelled trying desperately to brush of the hot liquid. Not knowing what else to do, It was impulse really... I pulled my shirt over my head and threw it on the floor away from my body.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking. Here, borrow my gym shirt." Before I knew it, there was a shirt in my hand. I put it on, it smelled a little bit sweaty but it wasn't at all an unpleasant odor.

"Wow, I could drown in this." I said, realizing the size of the shirt. I looked up and just in time I managed not to gasp. "Oh, hi... you're the guy from the registration office." He nodded.

"Jacob." he said. "Jacob Black." I smiled at his James Bond like introduction.

"Jenny, Jenny Durance." I mimicked him. I noticed the crumbled map in his hand. "are you lost to?" I asked motioning towards the paper.

"I'm not lost, I know where I am... just don't know where the hell I'm supposed to be. I must have turned this thing upside down a hundred times but I think someone's playing a joke on me."

"I'm lost too... I'm supposed to be in mechanics since I want to learn how to fix my grandparents' car. I think this map hasn't been updated in about twenty years or something." I crumble the piece of paper and toss it into a nearby trashcan. Jacob follows my lead.

"I'm heading for mechanics as well. I already know my way around cars, but I prefer screws and bolts to biology."

"Hey, if your good with cars... maybe I can get you to fix my car." I said jokingly.

He cringed. I started to apologize, wanted to explain that I was only joking.

"I have to go."

"Okay, we could look for mechanics together." I offered.

"No!"

Nothing else, just no and then he left.

"But your shirt!" I called after him.

"Give it to Bella Swan, she'll get it back to me after school." and then he was gone. I picked up my own shirt from the floor and continued my search for my next class. I had learned one thing today... kids here were rude, and weird.

Maybe I was going to fit in.

* * *

**A/N: Well so far for the prologue and chapter one. Hope you like how the story is going so far. Don't forget to review. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

So you came back for another chapter. Great! Thanks so much for checking out my story. Lets start with a brief reminder of where we left things in our first chapter okay.

* * *

_Summary_

_After Jenny caused some trouble at home, her parents decide to move the girl in with her grandparents to get straightend out. On her first day at the local high school Jenny meets some interesting people and finds out Forks might not be as bad as she had thought. Specially every meeting some of the local eye candy. Anyway, no mayor cliffies yet... but hey. We're only one chapter into the story. Time now for chapter two. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review. _

* * *

_**chapter 02.**_

"How was your day dear?" grandma's waiting for me at the kitchen table when I return home. She busy peeling potatoes for dinner.

"It was school." I answered. Still a little overwhelmed by the day I had. "I learned stuff."

"Did you make any friends?" was the next question. "Any cute boys at your school?"

I smiled, feeling a little embarrassed. I had anticipated the 'make any friends?' question. But 'any cute boys' was a question I hadn't planned on answering until later on, when I was on the phone with Zoë, my best friend at home.

"It was fine grandma." I replied. Ignoring her other questions. Grandma smiled, and returned to her potatoes. "Where's grandpa?"

"He's in the living room watching sports." grandma answered. "Do you have any homework sweetheart?"

"No not yet, I was planning to look for a job." I said as I took a seat with my grandmother at the kitchen table.

"Oh, well you should check the paper for...oh no." I smiled, I had already noticed the title on the page of newspaper underneath grandma's peels. "Oh, I'm so sorry." she apologized, "You should go next door. Ask mister Swan if you can borrow his news paper. I'm sure he'll let you, he's such a nice man. He's the chief of police you know."

To be honest, I kind of had it up to here with police ever since that little incident which involved me speeding just a little... But I could tell me finding a job meant a lot to my grandma, and she felt bad for ruining the newspaper.

"Okay, I'll go over right away."

I knocked three times, there was no bell. I heard footsteps inside and then the door opened. In the doorway stood a man, I guessed him to be in his mid-forties. He had this retro looking mustache and an angry look on his face. Definitely a policeman, I thought to myself. I offered my best, can't-refuse-me, smile and started.

"Hello, I'm Jenny Durance. I just moved in with my grandparents next door. I was wondering if I could have a look at your newspaper since I'm looking for an after school job, and my grandma is peeling potatoes over the 'Jobs' section in our paper." The man looked at me as though he was trying to determine if I was telling the truth. Reluctantly he opened the door further and invited me in.

"Thanks" I said as I passed him and walked into the house. Mister Swan led me into the living room. He was watching sports, like my grandfather and on the table next to his chair I saw a microwave meal, still steaming.

"Are you sure this isn't a bad time? I mean... if your having diner I can come back." He waved my words away.

"Don't worry, it's just a snack... in fact if my daughter caught me eating microwave meals she'd have a fit. She's always taking care of me, making me healthy foods." he said, making it sound like a bad thing.

"Oh, your mister Swan... Bella's father?" I asked, putting two and two together. He nodded.

"You've met her?" He asked as he handed me the newspaper and sat down in his chair. I nodded.

"At school, she's nice." I said.

"So are you two friends?" mister Swan asked me.

"Actually we didn't really talk that much, I only met her today and she was kind of preoccupied with her boyfriend." the man cringed, obviously his son in law wasn't who he would've chosen for his little girl. I sat down on the couch and opened up the pages, skimming numerous jobs but not really finding one that spoke to me. Most of them were full-time or for people with college degrees... then I spotted a job requesting a waitress. Perfect. I already had some experience waitressing from back home.

"Ehm, mister Swan... you wouldn't happen to have a piece of paper and a pen for me?" mister Swan pointed to a table next to the TV with a phone and some pens and paper on it. "Thanks."

I was so preoccupied writing down the phone number of the diner in the paper, that I hadn't even heard the front door open and close.

"Hi Charlie!" Bella called as she walked into the living room. Her shadow, I mean her boyfriend was right behind her."

"Hi mister Swan."

"Edward." Was all mister Swan said to acknowledge Edward's presence... well he also took a sip from his beer. Edward noticed me first.

"Hello." he said. Again that look, it was like everyone around here thought I was a threat or something.

"Hi, I'm Jenny... from next door. I was just borrowing your newspaper." I explained. Bella recognized me.

"Hey, you're the new girl from school. I didn't have a chance to thank you yet... 'till now I was always the new girl. Still, even after I've been there for more then a year." Bella offered her hand and I took it with a smile.

"Yeah, we all sat together during recess." I reminded them.

"Right... So how do you like Forks?" Bella asked. I shrugged.

"I don't hate it as much as I thought I would." I answered. "Well... I got what I came for so I better..."

"No! Stay!" Wow, I turned to mister Swan who apparently really didn't want me to go. "Stay for diner! Bella, why don't you show... ehhm"

"Jenny" I offered.

"...Jenny your room?"

"Oh, ehm... dad" Bella muttered. "Edward and I..."

"That's okay, I need to go home anyway." he leaned towards Bella and I think I heard him whisper something about a hunting trip. After that and a kiss on the cheek Edward left. Bella turned to me.

"Would you like to see my room?" she asked.

I didn't know what to say. Nobody every used me to get their daughters' boyfriend out of the house. Unsure I nodded and followed Bella upstairs. Her room was pretty nice, not at all pink and flowery as I had expected. And from someone who seems as hung up on her prince charming as her I had expected at least one stuffed unicorn on the bed. But no, her room was actually pretty cool.

"Listen, I'm sorry your dad put you on the spot like that... I didn't mean to make your boyfriend leave." I started to apologize. Bella turned to me and smiled.

"That's okay. My father would do anything to create some more space between me and Edward. They don't really get along." she explained while she plopped down on her bed. I walked over to the chair by her desk and sat down as well.

"Why not? Edward behaves like the perfect son in law." I asked. "You don't have to tell me off course. I know I'm like a complete stranger and all." She smiled again.

"No that's okay... Edward and I kind of went of together for a couple of days. Just once. We forgot to tell Charlie."

"Where did you go?"

"Italy."

"And what about that other guy?" I asked. Unable to control my curiosity I couldn't help myself asking one rude question after the other. Bella's face turned slightly red.

"You mean Jacob?" she asked, I nodded.

"Well that's a long story." she said. I stood up and walked over to the window. I could see right into my grandmother's kitchen.

"She's still peeling... We've got time." I said. Bella chuckled.

"Well, last year... Edward left for a while. He broke up with me. And I took it pretty bad..."

She explained to me how she had been close to catatonic for at least three months, and that it was only her fathers threat's to send her back to live with her mom that got her out of her funk. After that she hung out with Jacob more. Who, fell for her. She loved Edward more and after the two of them got back together again... her relationship with Jacob kind of went sour. After Bella told me anything I felt like I had just read some cheesy high-school romance novel from cover to cover.

"Wow, someone should turn that into a movie." I told her.

"No thanks." Bella said. "I think it would be really depressing seeing my life magnified and scrutinized by hundreds of people." I agreed... and in my opinion the way she led Jacob on wasn't really something she should be proud of. And she wasn't. I could tell, as she told the story she felt really bad for him.

"I'm sure he'll get over it eventually." I said carefully. "It just takes time." Bella looked at me, and I felt instinctively that I didn't even know half the story.

"Now it's your turn." Bella suddenly said. "I shared my whole, ugly truth now I want to hear your story."

I sighed, I knew this would happen off course... but I didn't know where to began.

"...I kind of had a hard time when my mom remarried. My dad died eighteen months ago. Mom married Laurel only a year after his death."

"Was your dad sick." Bella asked. I nodded.

"The big 'C'" I explained. "I literally watched him shrivel up like a raisin before he died. It was really hard on all of us. That's why it came as such a shock to me when mom already started dating four months after daddy died. So I rebelled. I'm not proud to be living proof of the stereotypical troubled teen, but yeah... I had a dark time. Right before mom and Laurel made me move here I kind of borrowed Laurels' company car and went joyriding. Trust me when I'm say I'm not proud of it, specially the part where I got caught by the police since Laurel reported his car stolen. He didn't press charges off course, but they did decide to send me here. I'm sure they're hoping that grandpa and grandma can sort me out."

"So did their plan work?" Bella asked.

"Not really, I'm kind of glad to be here. I think I needed some time away from my mother and Laurel. I never got the chance to get used to them. And a big bonus is the car my grandparents gave me. They're letting me have it for free if I get it fixed. So I enrolled in mechanics and..."

"I know someone who can help you fix it. He's a genius with anything that has a motor and wheels. Come with me after school tomorrow I'll take you to him."

"Where are we going then?" I wanted to know.

"To the reservation."

* * *

**A/N: and there you go, chapter two up already. Hope you enjoy reading the story, if you do... don't forget to review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, what a surprise... chapter three up already. Well I kind of already finished a big part of the story so I decided not to be a meanie and keep te updates coming. But before you start on this chappie, lets quickly recapture what happened before shall we...

* * *

_Previously_

_Jenny is looking for a job, but her grandmother accidentally ruined their own paper... including the job-section. Jenny goes next door and asks her neighbor Charlie Swan to borrow his paper. She's invited in. As she's visiting Bella and Edward return home, Charlie uses Bella to get rid of Edward and Bella and Jenny have a little heart to heart about the stories of their lives. And Bella tells Jenny about a friend that might help her fix her car. Wanna guess who? ... Yep, Jake. _

_

* * *

_

_**chapter 03.**_

I was so happy to be woken up by the sun shining brightly the next day. It immediately felt like it was going to be a good day. I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to prepare for school. I frowned when I saw that my hair looked like a birds nest. I got into the shower and turned it on cold, I just love cold showers to wake me up in the morning.

Downstairs grandma had already prepare breakfast.

"Did you sleep well dear?" grandma asked as she piled a stack of pancakes onto my plate.

"Yeah, the bed is perfect. I feel really relaxed." I answered. "Can I have some syrup grandpa?"

"Here you go duckling." grandpa said as he passed me the apple syrup. I poured a thick coat of the sweet and sticky goodness onto my pancakes before I dug in.

"Any plans for today duckling?" grandpa asked as he leafed through his morning paper.

"I made plans with Bella, we're going to the reservation after school. She knows someone who might be able to help me with my car." I explained.

"That's wonderful dear, I'm so glad you made a friend. And so fast. I bet you're going to be very popular." Grandma almost seemed giddy at the prospect.

It was the kind of weather you'd never expect in a town that has a constant layer of clouds hovering over it. The sun was so bright that Forks could easily be mistaken for... any other place that's sunny. I even enjoyed riding my bicycle to school. The sun warming my face and a gently breeze playing with my hair. I loved it. I noticed Bella standing outside the school on her own. When I parked my bike she walked over to me.

"Hi" she greeted.

"Hey, where's your boyfriend?" I asked. I didn't need more then a day to know that those two were practically joined at the hip. She shook her head.

"Camping... with his family. They do that sometime."

"Oh"

"So... if you like we can throw your bike in the back of my truck before class. I can drive us to the reservation after school." Bella suggested.

"Sure." I walked with Bella to her car, a thing of beauty. She had this really old looking, orange truck... but with this hyper-modern stereo built in. It was amazing.

"Wow, nice" I couldn't help but say. Bella smiled.

"It was a gift from my dad. Billy and Jake fixed it up for me." Bella told me as she helped me load up my bike. "The stereo was a gift from Edwards family for my birthday."

"Wow, his family sounds really ni..." The rest of my sentence was cut of when a motorcycle pulled up right next to Bella and me. I couldn't help but flinch, worried the rider would ride his bike right over my toes, Bella didn't seem worried at all.

"Hey Jacob." She said with a casual smile as the boy took of his helmet.

"Nice weather." was his reply, he didn't even seem to notice me. "Edward gone camping?" he asked. Bella nodded. "Are we hanging out after school?"

Wow, with her boyfriend out of the way Jacob didn't waste any time trying to win his princess over. I really didn't want to get in the middle so I started to excuse myself when Bella cut me of.

"Actually I was gonna bring Jenny if that's okay." she said. Jacob turned to me and I could tell that at that second he wished I would fade into nothing for getting in between him spending some quality time with this girl. Then he forced a smile.

"Yeah sure." Wow, I could hear the excitement in his voice. It was overwhelming ...NOT.

Bella started towards the school and Jacob pushed his bike along right beside her. "And after Jenny's gone home maybe we can watch a movie or something." I heard him say. Bella nodded.

"Why don't the three of us watch a movie?" she said. I shook my head, wasn't this girl aware of what she was doing to me. She was using me to maintain some distance between herself and Jacob. I don't like to be used.

Inside Bella went her separate way, and I was left walking to English lit with Jacob.

He continued walking beside me, but I could tell he was only being polite. He didn't say a word the whole way to class. It wasn't until we had been walking side by side for about seven minutes that I realized.

"I think I might be lost again." I said. Jacob snapped out of his daydreams, my guess about Bella, and looked around the abandoned hallways.

"Stupid school!" he muttered as he reached into his pocket.

"You threw it out remember?" I asked, instinctively knowing that he was looking for his map of the school. "Yesterday."

"Crap."

"We could go by registration and ask for a new map." I suggested. He didn't respond. Okay, this behavior was getting on my last nerve. "It's not like it's my fault Bella invited me."

"What?" he asked. Just great, apparently I said that out loud.

"Well you don't have to treat me like I'm the scum of the earth just because Bella invited me over. I didn't even know she was talking about you when she said she might know someone who could help me with my car." Jacob looked at me, and for a second his dark brown eyes made me regret my harsh accusations. "I'm sorry but..."

"No, your right." he said. "I'm just in a bad mood and I suppose I've been taking it out on you." reluctantly he added "sorry"

"It's okay." I said looking down at my shoes, anything not to have to look into those dark eyes of his. "Let's forget about it."

"Thanks."

We continued to the registrations office but as we were nearly there Jacob slowed down. I turned to him and noticed he was reluctant to go in.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's just that that lady behind the counter really doesn't like me." he said. I remembered the woman's look from yesterday. She hadn't exactly been nice to him, not that he was very cooperative. But I could see why he wouldn't want to go inside. So I offered to go inside alone and then he could copy my map during recess.

I swear I turned some heads when I sat down next to Jacob during recess. Eric and Jessica quickly began gossiping and pointing at us and the others listened to what they had supposedly heard about us. Bella shook her head and stood up. Jake smiled as she came over to our table.

"Mind if I sit here?" Bella asked I immediately noticed the slightest hint of jealousy. But Jacob just pushed out the chair next to him and motioned for her to have a seat. I continued tracing the map on the blank piece of paper Jacob had supplied.

"What's that?" Bella asked, as she looked at the paper.

"School map. Jenny and I got lost and yesterday I ...lost my own map." he explained, not really getting into the details.

"You're never going to find English Lit or mechanics or gym from that map. I got the same map last year but they redecorated about three years ago. That map is useless."

I finished with the map and slid it over the table to Jacob. Bella immediately leaned over his shoulder and started pointing at the map.

"See, that's the biology room. And where the gym used to be is now the mechanics room. Over there is math."

I noticed how close Bella leaned into Jacob and something about it made me feel a little bit envious. I mean, this girl already had a boyfriend straight out of a teen dream romance movie. And here she was hogging another cutie. So I retaliated. I moved to Jacob's side and peered over his other shoulder, pretending to follow Bella's instructions to the letter. Truthfully, I was more occupied with the feeling of his arm occasionally brushing against mine. His skin was so incredibly warm.

"What class do you have next?" Bella asked Jake. He looked on his list.

"Math."

I couldn't help but feel disappointed. I wouldn't have mind walking with him to class. Unfortunately I had gym next and boy was I looking forward to it.

Rope climbing... Why couldn't we just play a game of volleyball or any other ball sport. People really weren't meant to climb rope. Specially when your gym uniform requires you to wear these short shorts! Have you ever lost your grip on a rope and just... slide down. I mean, as if burning your hands isn't bad enough... try having rope-burn on your thighs! Lucky for me, I was only halfway up when I found myself sliding down the rope. Unlike Sophie, another girl in class who managed to loose her grip when she was nearly to the top.

I fell down onto the thick safety mattress with my hands and thighs burning. I cried out in pain and was immediately surrounded by other kids in my class. I looked down at my hands and they were raw, as were my thighs.

Angrily the teacher shouted something about just letting go of the rope if you feel your slipping. That's easy for him to say! You try going against natural reflexes. Sorry, but if I think I'm falling I'm holding on for dear life! I was send to the nurse's station.

I walked by the main entrance just in time to see Jacob leave early again, and he was in a hurry it seemed. Like it was a matter of life and death or something. Before I could even call out to him, he was gone. And the only sign that he was there was the door slamming shut behind him with a loud smack.

"What happened to you?" Bella asked as she saw me walking towards her car with O-legs after school. I saw her trying to repress a grin.

"Don't laugh, I slid down the ropes in gym." I explained, climbing into her car with great effort. Bella chuckled.

"You're supposed to let go of the rope when you fall." she said. My whole train of thoughts from when the teacher said the same, flooded back to me.

"So I've heard."

Bella turned the key in the ignition and turned on the radio. Somehow I hadn't imagined her as a classical music kind of girl. But honestly the sweet piano tunes were very beautiful and calming.

"It's a song Edward composed for me." Bella explained. "I always listen to it when he's gone camping."

"Wow, that's really romantic." I said, Bella smiled.

It was about a twenty minute drive to the reservation. I enjoyed the scenery as we drove up, the forest and the mountains were amazing. I had never seen trees this high. It was stunning! Bella knew the way to Jacobs place by heart it seemed. She didn't even need to look at any of the road signs, and honestly with all these paths and turns I think you must have driven up here about a million times before you know it as well as her. Again a pang of jealousy went through me, but I quickly put that feeling aside when we pulled up to Jake's house.

* * *

**A/N: Maybe kind of a strange place to end a chappie, but I really wanted to dedicate a seperate chapter to the events at Jake's house. Hope you've enjoyed reading. Don't forget to review! **


	4. Chapter 4

It's about that time again, time for another update. I'm hoping you all like the story so far. Please don't forget to motivate your author with reviews :) Not gonna waste your time so how about we catch up with previous events real quick so you can continue on reading the story.

* * *

_Previously_

_Honestly, noting mayor yet. Bella and Jenny bonded a little, but still Bella got a little jealous when Jenny was sitting with Jacob during lunch. After school Bella and Jenny headed over to the reservation to talk to Jake about Jenny's car. Time for the next chappie folks, a little more eventful then the last chappie I promise. _

_

* * *

_

_**chapter 04.**_

An old man stepped out of the shade on the porch and waved at Bella. His gray hair was gathered in a ponytail on the back of his head, his skin was wrinkled, but his eyes mischievous... like a boys eyes.

"Hello Bella." He greeted her as he walked over towards her. "Are you here for Jake?"

Bella nodded. It wasn't until Billy looked at me that Bella remembered to introduce me.

"Billy, this is Jenny Durance. My neighbor." she said "Jenny this is Jake's father."

I nodded politely and shook the man's hand. I tried not to notice how intently the man looked at me. It was as though he was appraising me like you would a vegetable in the supermarket before purchase. He noticed my discomfort and turned to Bella.

"He's working in the barn on his bike." Billy motioned to the barn. "Is your dad home Bella? I was planning on paying him a visit." Bella nodded. Billy excused himself and headed for his car. Bella nudged my arm and gestured for me to follow her to the barn.

"Come on" she said.

I followed her and watched as she peered inside. "Jake!" she had to yell in order to be heard over the music Jacob was playing. He turned and I could see his whole face lit up when he saw Bella.

"Bella." he said, obviously excited to see her.

"And Jenny." I added meekly, feeling just a tad left out. He smiled at me briefly only to quickly focus his attention on his prize again.

I let the two of them talk, not really paying attention. In stead, feeling like the third wheel I decided to have a look around. I excused myself and told Bella and Jacob I was going for a walk.

This was the kind of forest where you'd expect to see little Red Riding Hood skipping along the path on her way to grandma's house. I looked up, and couldn't even see all the way up to the tree tops. It was like a roof of branches and leaves over my head. Beautiful.

I really enjoyed my walk and the quiet, that is until I heard some voices in the distance. Laughter, it seemed like. I left the path and followed my ears. I looked back several time to make sure I'd find my way back. After a while I found that the forest just... stopped. I walked out of the shade and looked around. There was a cliff just ahead, no way to cross. I heard the laughter again. When I turned to my right I noticed a group of boys. Two of them were kind of mock-wrestling right next to the cliff. Oh wow... that looked dangerous.

I was afraid to make a sounds, worried that one of them would loose their attention and fall over the edge and so I stood in silence and watched. One of the boys managed to trip the other under loud cheers from his friends. When the boy got back on his feet he retaliated, taking the other one's head in a vice like grip. Wow, they were really close to the edge now.

Suddenly one of them noticed me, and all of a sudden all eyes were on me. I started to apologize when suddenly one of the two fighting boys took advantage of the moment where his friend wasn't paying attention and without even a second thought he pushed him straight over the edge of the cliff!

"OH!" I screamed, rushing over and looking over the side. All I could see now was the water beneath, and the ripples from where he must have landed. "What did you do!" I panicked.

"Don't worry." One of them said, he had been watching and he clearly was the eldest.

"Are you crazy!" I squealed... "Do you know how dangerous that is!" The boys ...and girl, hadn't noticed her before, all chuckled as though I had just said something incredibly stupid.

"Relax," one of the younger guys said. "It's just cliff-diving... it's like a sport."

And sure enough, down below I spotted his friend swimming to the shore.

"Oh, my God... that looked so incredibly"

"Scary?" the girl offered, she obviously had a superiority complex or something the way she stood. This 'I'm-all-that' attitude. She clearly wasn't impressed with my little intervention. "I'm going home." and with that she disappeared into the woods.

I turned to the older guy, who spoke before. "I'm really sorry. I'm such a meddler... I'll just go." I turned to leave but then he stopped me.

"No need" he said. "Those guys needed an intervention." he said with a polite smile. "I'm Sam. The guy that went over the cliff is Embry, Leah is the one who just left. And these are Quill, Seth and Paul."

"Okay, well... it was nice to meet you but I think I'll head back. I'm visiting Jacob Black with a friend of mine and they'll be wondering what's taking me so long." I explained. Sam nodded.

"Well we hope to be seeing you around." Sam said, the boys behind him muttered some words of agreement. Sam clearly was the leader of the pack. These boys obviously looked up to him. I said goodbye and turned to leave. After only a few steps I swear I heard some hushed catcalls and gossip behind me, but soon those sounds were replaced by the boys returning to their game.

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the image of the half naked boys playing by the cliff as I made my way back to Jake's house. Out of nowhere a rabbit crossed my path, I smiled... I'd never seen a wild rabbit come so close to a human. And fast! Like it had rockets attached to his hips or something. I turned to my side, looking to see what the fuzzy little critter had been running from. The sight nearly gave me a heart attack. A wolf bigger then a bear! At only a few yards away from me.

I bit my lip to keep from crying out in panic. I think I read somewhere that it's best to be as still as you possibly can when faced with a wolf... or was that bears. Didn't really matter, even if it was bears... I wouldn't be able to move if I wanted to.

For a second the wolf looks right at me and even more shockingly it flinched! Can you imagine a wolf that size flinching at the sight of a mere human! Like I could do any harm to him! And then in a blur of gray, he was gone. He just ran off.

For a second I stood frozen in place, but when it finally registered that he was gone I started running. And I didn't stop until I saw Jacob's house.

"WOLF! WOLF!" I yelled at the top of my lungs when the barn came into sight. The door flew open and Bella and Jake ran out to see what the commotion was about. Both of them looked really worried.

Instinctively I ran into the arms of the one who looked most capable to protect and I reveled in the feeling of Jake's arms around me. Even though I had caught him off guard.

"What happened?" he asked.

I struggled, trying to catch my breath and then explained. "A wolf, …in the woods, ...huge!" I motioned it's size with my hands for emphasis. Bella and Jacob exchanged a glace before ushering me into the house. I took a seat on the small couch and accepted the glass of water Jacob offered.

"Thanks." I said, after downing the drink in one gulp. "We should call the police right?" I asked. "Jacob there were people out there, they're in danger."

"Who?" Bella asked.

"Uhm..." I searched my mind for the names that guy told me. "Sam, Quill..." All the other names had been lost with the shock, but Jacob seemed to know who the others would be.

"Don't worry, I'll call my dad..." She disappeared into the kitchen.

"You shouldn't have left the path." Jacob said after a few seconds. "You could get lost in the woods."

"I heard your friends." I explained. "They were cliff-diving. Scared the hell out of me... not as much as that wolf though. You should have seen it. It was unbelievable."

"Are you sure it was a wolf, maybe it was a bear." Jacob suggested as he sat down on the armrest of the couch, right beside me.

"No, I'm telling you it was a wolf. It was standing right in front of me. And guess what?"

"What?" he asked.

"It was scared of me, seriously it flinched when it saw me." I ranted going on and on about how the thing was at least twice my size and probably a hundred times stronger and still it was startled by me. Jacob listened intently. Honestly I have to give him credit, because I was sure that he would make some excuse to join Bella in the kitchen. In stead, when I started talking so fast that I had trouble breathing, he draped his arm around my shoulders and soothed me.

I looked up at him surprised and he smiled. "Don't worry, Bella's calling Charlie and he'll warn people about the wolf." he said.

Bella returned from the kitchen and almost immediately Jacob withdrew his arm. "Charlie says he's had other reports about big wolfs, so the police department is already on the case." She said. "You don't need to worry."

It was uncomfortably silent the next couple of minutes. I pretended I didn't notice how Bella and Jacob exchanged a meaningful glance and gladly accepted Bella's offer to drive me home.

* * *

**A/N: and in the next chepter a bit more of Edward! Please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

Yep, it's about that time again. Time to find out what happens next to Jenny, Bella, Edward and Jacob. And off course all the other characters. First, let me start by briefly reminding you where we left things.

* * *

_Previously_

_Surely you remember how Bella invited Jenny to the reservation. Well today is the day. They visit Jacob at his home but when Jacob only has eyes for Bella, Jenny decides to take a walk. During said walk Jenny meets up with the other pack-members. Yep, the wherewolf gang. On her way back to Jake's she actually runs into one of the wherewolfs, not knowing what she's up against Jenny runs for her life ranting and screaming about the big bad wolf in the woods. Obviously Forks wasn't nearly as boring as she had thought at first. Let's see what happens next shall we? _

_

* * *

_

_**chapter 05.**_

Great, another turn down from a job I had applied to. I had no idea finding a job would be this difficult. This was going to ruin my entire day. My face was already in 'thunder-mode' when I took a seat at the table for breakfast. And …great, scrambled eggs. I really, really, really don't like eggs.

"What's wrong dear." Grandma asked as she placed a full plate of eggs in front of me. I wrinkled my nose and pushed the plate away from me. The smell of eggs alone was enough to make me sick this morning.

"Nothing... got turned down for that job in the Adventure Store. All I did was advise the manager to add some sort of weapon to his stock with that wolf and all." The adventure store was a place that sold hiking supplies and other outdoor equipment.

"Who is afraid of the big bad wolf?" Gramps asked, tweaking my nose as though I was still a child.

"You'd be too if you had seen the size of that thing." I defended myself. "I really wanted to get this job. I must have applied for ten jobs already, I don't understand why people keep turning me down."

"Maybe you should ask, and get advise for your next job application."

"I did!" I said. "I called to one of the placed where I applied and according to them the only thing I did wrong was that I wasn't quick enough. What do they expect of me? Go to the newspaper and bribe one of the employees there for a quick glance at tomorrows job openings?" I let out a sigh, the whole situation was too tiring. And thinking about how I was never going to get my car fixed put me in the foulest of moods.

"Well, if you need some extra money dear... How about we pay you to clean out the garage?" grandpa suggested.

"And the attic!" grams piped in.

"Really?" the both of them nodded.

"Sure dear, we want to help you and the garage and the attic need to be cleaned." Grandma said. "How about we pay you fifty dollars for the garage and eighty for the attic?"

"Grams that's too much." I said. "You and grandpa can't afford to pay me that much."

"We can't. But how about you clean for about an hour each day? Then we can pay you at the end of each week."

"Like a payment plan?" I asked. Grams nodded. "Okay, But I'm still not accepting anything more then seventy for the attic."

Grandma chuckled, obviously she was happy to see me in a better mood.

I never thought of it, but today I suddenly noticed how different my school was. It was so close to the forest. It scared me a little. It made me think about that monster of a wolf. I was afraid that something might lurch out from between the trees and attack our school. I was completely lost in this train of thought I didn't even notice him approach me.

"Jenny?"

"Wha!" I stammered as I whirled around to see who had called me. My face immediately lit up when I spotted Jacob walking up to me. "Oh, Jake... hi."

"Bella told me you could use some help with your car." he said, getting straight to the punt. I nodded.

"She's in bad shape." I explained. "She's actually my grandparents car, but they say that if I get it fixed I can keep it. Because they don't drive anymore."

"Well if you like I could come over after school and work on it with you."

How hard it was, not to jump for joy at that point. Still, thankfully, I managed to keep my cool.

"That would be great, but I don't really have any supplies yet. There's some junk in the garage we could use but I think that I need to get a few other things from the store. I offered to clean the garage and the attic for some extra cash. It's really hard to find a job here."

"Too bad, so you wanna meet up after school? Wait for me in the parking lot." he asked, I nodded eagerly.

Did you ever notice how time seems to slow down when you're looking forward to something. Well, then imagine how slow time would seem to go during a boring history lesson while looking forward to spending some time with the hottest boy you've ever seen. That's right... it was hell! I was never as happy as when the buzzer announced the end of our last period. I practically leapt up in a hurry to get to the parking lot. A part of me was afraid that he would've already tired of waiting for me.

My heart sank when I didn't spot him right away. I looked around, but nothing. 'Stood up', 'To good for you' and other insecurities went through my mind.

Suddenly the sound of a motorcycle woke me from my daydreams. It came to a screeching stop right in front of me.

"Jake" I whispered... a little bit awestruck by his awesome entrance.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded.

"I need to get my bike." I turned to get it when Jacob grabbed my arm.

"You're not gonna keep up with me on a plain old bike." he said. Or maybe something along those lines. I didn't really pay attention to anything else but the feel of his hand on my arm. The warmth of his skin still surprised me every time.

"Well... How...?" I mumbled, Jake grinned and motioned to the back of his bike...

"Hop on."

"But what about..." I pointed to my bicycle "How will I get to school tomorrow."

"I can pick you up on my way. Don't worry. I haven't had an accident yet." he said, obviously amused by my discomfort about driving a motorcycle.

"Well... how long have you been riding?" I asked as I reluctantly swung my leg over the backseat of his bike.

"About half a year." he answered.

"That's comforting." As soon as he felt my arms around his waist he started the engine and we took of. In the corner of my eye I could see Bella exit the school on Edwards arm... she looked stunned to say the least to see me with Jacob.

"Grams!" I called as I lead Jacob inside the house. I headed straight to the kitchen knowing my grandmother spend most of her time there. And indeed. "Hi grams. What are you making?"

"Jam, I thought I'd make a batch of...oh?" she stopped her sentence when she noticed the boy walking right behind me. "Hello." she said with the sweetest voice I ever heard her use.

"Grams, this is Jacob Black from school. He offered to help me fix the car." I introduced. "Jacob, this is my grandma."

"It's nice to meet you." Jacob said, very politely.

"You to dear. How's your father? You know I used to be a volunteer at the reservation? I even tutored your father once, back when he was still a boy. You look just like him... except you're more handsome." Grandma was so charming it made me feel a little bit embarrassed. "Why don't the two of you sit down and have a glass of lemonade with me first."

We all sat down around the kitchen table and drank some of my grandmothers handmade lemonade. It was delicious. I could tell grandma liked Jacob, she completely dominated the conversation asking about Jake's dad and telling tales about 'the good old days'

Jacob was still laughing about some anecdote grams told him about his father when we started working on the car.

"Well?" I asked, after patiently watching Jacob look under the hood for about fifteen minutes.

"We're going to need some stuff. There are some old cars back at home that don't work, we could use some of the parts."

"How much do you think it's gonna cost me?" I asked. Jacob turned to me and smiled.

"Spending a lot of time with me." he answered "Those car-wrecks have been at the reservation for so long, nobody even knows who they belong to anymore. Everybody takes a part from them now and then. No charge."

"But, I need to pay you for helping me." I said, already looking forward to the prospect of spending a lot of time with Jacob.

"Well there is something." Jacob confessed. "Maybe you could help me with Bella?" he asked. "Put in a good word for me. I don't know..."

"You want me to put in a good word for you with Bella?" I asked. Jacob nodded and my heart sank. That was so not the reward I had in mind. In my minds eye I had already pictured him asking me for a kiss in return for his help. Well, that fantasy was shattered! "Okay, if you think it will help." I agreed, the word tasted foul in my mouth.

Jacob left little after seven thirty after having dinner with my grandparents and me. When he was gone I offered to do the dishes by myself and excused myself early to go to bed.

Jacob didn't go straight home, it was already dark and hi dad was worried sick by the time he entered their house.

"Where have you been?" Billy asked. "Sam has been asking for you."

"Yeah, I heard." Jacob replied. Rubbing his forehead. It wasn't easy going against the pack-leaders' instructions. It gave him a terrible head-ache.

"You know that Embry and Seth are both sick already?" Billy asked. "When are you going to stop fighting it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jacob said, walking passed his father towards his bedroom. Billy wasn't about to let him slide. "You know what I mean! Don't deny it."

"I don't! Now leave me alone... I don't wanna talk about it." Jacob slammed the bedroom door behind him and dropped himself face-down on his bed. Billy didn't take the hint and came in right after him.

"You're breaking the hearts of your pack-members! You're making them physically ill because you're to stubborn to admit it. How long are you planning to keep this up!"

Jacob didn't answer and finally Billy left the room. Jacob let out a sigh and turned around so that he was now on his back staring up at the ceiling.

"I love Bella." he whispered.

* * *

**A/N: and there you have it, another episode of Halo. I hope you all like the story. I would really appreciate it if you would leave a review, because that's the biggest motivation you could give me to keep writing this story. Just a simple little click on the 'review chapter' button with take you where you need to go. Pretty please? **


	6. Chapter 6

It's weekend again and we all know what that means, time to write fanfiction. Here's your update for the week. I hope you enjoy what happens this time, but before we start, lets look back shall we...

* * *

_Previously_

_In our previous chapter we find that Jenny has trouble landing a job. In order to help her her grandparents offer to pay her for cleaning the garage and attic and Jenny happily accepts. Also Jake offers to help Jenny fix her car. She's delighted to be able to spend time with him off course, but her hopes are dashed when he asks her to put in a good word for him with Bella. Furthermore we discouver that a few of Jacob's pack members have fallen ill, and somehow Billy thinks Jacob is to blame. Oooh, exciting lets find out what happens next. _

_

* * *

_

_**chapter 06.**_

I frowned at my reflection in the mirror. I had changed eyeshadow about five times already and right now, in stead of the seductive 'smokey-eye' look I was going for, I looked as though I had gotten into a fight and lost. They looked bruised.

I checked the clock and noticed it was already a quarter passed six. I had been applying, removing and re-applying my make up for over an hour now. Well at least I already knew what I was going to wear, not trouble with that. Simple jeans and a plead shirt, since that look apparently worked so well for Bella. I gave up, removed all my make up under a nice long shower. When I was done I stared at the blank canvas in the mirror. In stead of going out looking like a clown, plastered with make-up I decided to go au natural. Well... save for a little lip gloss and mascara. I figured my cheeks would turn a nice apple red on it's own when Jacob came to pick me up for school. I pulled my hair into a messy pony tail at the back of my head and got dressed.

Since I was awake first, I decided to surprise my grandparents with breakfast. Just when I was about to prepare a couple of eggs I heard the sound of an engine outside and panicked. It couldn't be Jacob already now could it? There was no way! I looked outside and sure enough there was Jacob on his bike, pulling up to the house. I muttered a string of curses, checked my reflection one last time in the bottom of a pan and then headed to the door praying the sound of Jake's bike hadn't woken my grandparents up.

"Hi" Jacob greeted, his face looked serious. Not a smile to be seen.

"Good morning." I replied as I invited him inside. He followed me into the kitchen and took a seat at the kitchen table while I continued preparing breakfast, for four now. Jacob didn't say a thing. He just stared blankly ahead. I noticed the beads of sweat on his forehead and the lack of color in his face.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "You don't look very good."

Jacob grinned "Thanks" he said.

"No, I mean that you look like you have a fever." I explained. "Are you sure you can go to school today?"

"I didn't sleep well." he explained. "Tossed and turned all night. I'll look better in a while." Then he changed the subject. "What are you doing?"

Well okay, maybe I'm not the best cook. And maybe I underestimated the difficulty of making eggs... Maybe it was because my head was preoccupied with thoughts of Jacob, tossing and turning in his bed, but somehow I managed to get four eggs out of ten into the pan and the others running all over the kitchen counter and the floor. Just because I wanted to impress Jacob with my cooking skills and break the eggs like a pro, with one hand.

I looked up at Jake, and sure enough... just as expected I felt my face assuming a nice reddish color when I saw him laugh.

"Do you want some help?" he offered, but stubborn as I was I said no and turned to continue. The first thought when I felt my foot slip on some egg yoke that had found it's way to the floor was 'Uh oh'

I screamed when the back of my head hit the counter behind me on my way down, next was a shot of searing pain shooting up my spine when I landed on my back on the kitchen floor. My arm hit one of the handle's on a cabinet door and shots of pain flared up.

"Jenny!" Jacob was with me in less then a second. Leaning over me. He sat down on the floor beside me and pulled me into his lap. "How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked me.

"Sixty-seven?" I said, trying to lighten the mood with a joke. "Four"

Jaocb looked relieved. "Are you hurt?"

"Well, my pride is a little bit bruised. My behind is a tad sore, but the pain in my arm is kind of excruciating." I said, trying to sound as casual as possible. I couldn't believe how worried Jacob was, and for once I allowed me vanity to get the best of me when it told me that he obviously cared for me. Even if it was just as a friend.

"Can I see?" he asked. I carefully lifted up my arm and rolled up the sleeve. Wow, I had never before seen my arm bended in such an angle. That couldn't be good. "That's broken for sure. You need to go to a hospital. I'll take you." Jacob helped me to my feet. His arm still around me when grams walked in, wearing her robe and slippers and with the curlers still in her hair. She obviously didn't care about Jacob seeing her like then when she saw the state I was in.

"What's going on in here?" grandma asked.

"Jenny fell." Jake answered for me. "She broke her arm and I offered to take her to the hospital." Grandma took one look at my arm and nodded.

"I'll call the school, let them know you'll be late. Take the bus, I don't want you breaking any other bones on the back of that" she pointed at Jake's bike parked just outside the window "contraption."

~ooo~

I smiled looking down at my new red cast. In the middle Jake had written 'Feel better, Jake' with a little '-x-' behind his name that made me glow every time I looked at it.

"Thanks for coming with me." I said.

"You're welcome Jenny." Jacob said, he looked better then before, not so feverish anymore... now he was looking much to serious for my liking and I decided to try and cheer him up a little. I had already made numerous jokes, told him embarrassing stories about my youth but nothing. Not even a smile. He had been this way ever since we saw the doctor.

"I could tell you don't like hospitals." I continued. "So it meant a lot to me that you came."

"What makes you think I don't like hospitals?" he asked.

"I could tell. You were so reluctant to go into doctor Cullen's office." that's when it struck me. "oh... because he's Edwards father."

"I don't like hospitals. Last time I was in one I fainted and I was only visiting my friend from back home. She had an infected belly ring and got really sick."

"A belly ring infection?" I noticed the grin forming on his face and it irritated me.

"It's not funny. It really hurt her." But I couldn't repress a smile of my own, happy to see him smile. It only lasted a second before it started to feel uncomfortable to laugh together. We both quickly looked the other way not saying another word until the bus came to a halt right by our school.

"Do you want to walk to class together?" I asked, but Jacob wasn't paying any attention to me his eyes were focused on a blonde girl making her way inside. She looked gotic, wearing all black clothing and black eyeshadow.

I looked at Jacob again and noticed he was still staring, even though the girl was already inside. I felt my chance slim even further. I had never seen Jacob look at any girl as intently as he did Bella, except now... this girl.

~ooo

I was happy at the end of the day to start working on the attic. I didn't mind one bit, in fact I loved going to grandpa and grandma's old memorabilia. I came across grandma's old wedding dress and the high chair that used to belong to my mother when she was a baby. I even found my mom's old Christening gown.

Also a lot of stuffed animals and toys that I still remembered playing with when I was a kid. Then in the corner I found the mother load. A big trunk filled with photo albums and lots of pictures.

After I had kept my part of the deal and cleaned a big part of the attic I decided to check out some of the old pictures. I have this love of all things vintage and the pictures in the trunk looked very old.

I found some baby pictures from both my grandpa and grandmother. And some of my grandma's sisters with their family's.

Then I even found pictures of my great grandmother and her family. And also one of my grandmothers uncle...with his family. There was a family name on the back... Edward, Elizabeth and Edward JR. Mason

"Oh...my...God"

~ooo~

Jacob groaned, the irritating tapping sound was irritating the hell out of him. Slowly it registered on him that someone was tapping on his bedroom window and whispering his name. Reluctantly Jake got out of bed and walked to the window. When he pulled back the curtain he was greeted by Jenny's frightened face. Quickly he opened his window and helped her inside.

"What the hell are you doing here in the middle of the night."

"You think I came by for just a social call!" she asked, "I have something important to tell you." Jacob couldn't help but feel curious about what she could possibly have to say.

"What?"

"I think you need to sit down first." Jenny said, motioning to his bed.

"I'm fine, just say what you came here to say."

"I kind of think that... Edward is completely wrong for Bella." Jenny started. Jacob rolled his eyes, this wasn't exactly breaking news so far.

"I know that already." he said.

"...I don't think she's right for you either." Jacob's eyes widened and his anger was evident on his face. He took a few steps towards Jenny and the anger on his face made her take a step back with every step he took towards her. Until she found herself backed against the wall.

"Jake..." she whimpered. He noticed her sharp intake of breath and the way she looked up at him, fear in her eyes. "I'm sorry I just..."

"Stop it! Don't tell me Belly isn't good enough for me." he said threateningly. "I know that already." with those words Jake roughly crashed his lips into hers. Taking her breath away with his kiss.

His hands roamed over her side and slipped under her shirt. The warmth of his hands made her whimper. He moved his lips to her neck and gently grazed the skin with his teeth. The moan that escaped her lips drove him wild. The feel of this girl, one he actually could have made him want to do so much more then kiss her.

"Jake stop!" she suddenly screamed. He startled at the sound and jumped back as though he had burned himself. In front of him now stood Bella, her lips raw from his harsh kisses and her hair a mess, from when he had buried his hands in it.

"You're supposed to love me remember!"

Jake sat up in bed in an instant. Everything around him was a blur, and he was only able to make out the dark shapes from his desk and closet. Everything around him was black as night, except the vivid images from his dream.

* * *

**A/N: tha tha tha that's all folks, well for this time it is. Don't forget to review please! I feed of them, I need them, please if you like this story show some love. It's a simple click away simply press review. It would mean a lot. **

**If you're wondering what happens next time, here's a little teaser for you... Jane (yep from the Volturi) will make her entrance in this thrilling tale. Check back okay.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Here's a treat for you, an update in the middle of the week. It's to celebrate the fact that me and my boyfriend are moving into our new house this weekend, so I might not have time to post an update then. So, let's start of with a quick summary of what happened last time.

* * *

_Previously_

_Jacob picks up Jenny for school, but Jenny has a little accident in the kitchen and breaks her arm. She meets Carlile. Also, she starts working on her grandparents' attick and makes a big discovery there. Also, Jacob has a naughty dream._

_

* * *

_

_**chapter 06.**_

I don't know what I had done wrong. The next day Jacob avoided me as though I had something heavily contagious or something. I spotted him a few times in the hall but when I went over to say 'hi' he quickly walked away. During lunch, when I wanted to sit with him to talk about my car he just up and left as I sat down.

I'd take it personal if I hadn't noticed the fact that he was giving Bella the same treatment.

And during history, Jacob just walked out. Not a word. Our teacher must have stood there, completely flabbergasted for five minutes.

I looked down at my schedule. I had gym next and after that mechanics. I don't know what came over me all of a sudden. It was like some invisible force pulled me out of my chair and without knowing what could have possibly possessed me I was following Jacob's lead... and walked out of the class. That is... I tried. Because unfortunately our teacher had woken up from his daydreams and wasn't about to let another student walk out.

"Miss Durance, if you walk out of this class room you can go straight to the principals office!" he called after me. I still heard the class' snickers when the door closed behind me.

~ooo~

"Jacob!" I called when I ran out of the school. He was about to take of on his bike, and like in some kind of action movie I jumped in front of him. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"None of your business." he said.

"Why won't you talk to me?"

"Because I don't want to." he said, venomously. I felt a shiver run down my spine. For a second convinced that what I was doing was stupid. That he didn't even consider me a friend.

"Fine, so you don't give a damn about us being friends... but why are you avoiding Bella! I know you want me to put in a good word with her, but you're going to have to be nice to her if you want her to fall in love with you because I'm not a miracle worker."

I wondered for a second if I wasn't being to harsh when I noticed the little beads of sweat on his forehead and his clenched jaw. The knuckles on his hands were white, that's how tightly he was holding on the the handles. He looked furious.

"Look, I'm not in the mood for this. Just get out of my way."

I took a step to the side.

"Fine! Go of then, if your to macho to tell me why you're so upset then leave."

"Jenny, you're making me mad!" he hissed, but he didn't seem mad. More like...afraid. He groaned, and turned his face away from me. "Please, let me leave." I was surprised by the plea in his voice. He seemed so afraid. Reluctantly I nodded and Jacob took of.

~ooo~

At the first sight of the forest Jacob stopped his bike, he simply let it fall to the floor as he ran into the forest pulling of his clothes as he went... he wasn't fast enough, he heard the fabric of his shirt tear as he transformed into the wolf.

~ooo~

I hate this, waiting on a chair...right outside the principals office. Having other students walk by that look at you as the pass with this "You're in trouble" look.

A girl stopped at the reception desk, I can't say exactly when I first noticed her... she hardly made a sound not even her footsteps despite her heels.

She was wearing a knee length dark brown skirt and a black turtleneck sweater. Her blonde hair was pulled into a bun at the back of her head and she had lined her eyes with black eyeshadow. She woman behind the counter handed her a pile of papers and pointed to the chair next to mine.

"Hi." the girl said as she sat down beside me. She had this really sweet voice. She began filling out the papers. She noticed the way people were looking at her. At the end of the hall I saw Eric had already spotted the new girl, and I figured I had to warn the girl.

"Hi, I'm Jenny." I introduced myself. "Are you transferring here?" she just looked up at me with this ice-cold stare and half a smile...no a grin.

"So what's your name?" I asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable under her stare.

"So did Eric attack you already? He tried to get me to do an interview for the school paper when I transferred here. Kids here kind of prey on fresh blood." I joked, but not a laugh from the snow-queen. Just that creepy grin... it spread a little.

I was happy when the principal called me into the office.

~ooo~

"Jenny!" I turned a saw Bella making her way over to me. "I heard Jacob walked out of class." she said. She crossed her arms over her chest waiting for me to start talking. "Eric told me you went after him. Did you catch up with him? Did you talk?"

"Yeah, went after him... I caught up with him too, but he didn't want to talk." I said. "Not to me anyway." I tried not to make those last words sound like an accusation but I couldn't help sounding a bit jealous, maybe even a little bitter.

"What does that mean?" Bella asked.

"I think maybe you should talk to him, he'd listen to you." I said. A subtle grin spread over Bella's face.

"You like him don't you?" she asked.

I felt my face warming up as a bright pink color found it's way onto my cheeks. I shook my head.

"No, just as a friend."

Bella chuckled, she knew all she needed to. "Doesn't matter any way... He is totally in love with you. He doesn't like me."

I turned to leave, but Bella followed me and as soon as I had unlocked my bike she took it from me and pushed it to her car. With ease she lifted it into the back of her truck.

"I'll give you a ride home, we can talk about Jacob."

"Bella!" I called after her, "I don't want a ride." Truth is I'd kill not to have to ride my bike all the way home, but I didn't exactly jump for joy at the thought of having to talk to Bella about my so called crush on Jacob.

"Get in Jenny."

~ooo~

"I'm not in love with Jacob!" I must have said that for about eight times during our drive home. Bella obviously wasn't convinced. "Can we turn on the music now?" I said, just as I reach out to turn on the music I noticed something on the side of the road.

"Bella... is that...Jake's bike?" I asked "Pull over!"

Bella had to grab my arm to keep me from jumping out of the still moving car, but as soon as she pulled over jumped out of the car. Bella just behind me.

"It's his bike... " I said "Look, his shoe! Something's wrong."

"Jenny wait!" Bella called after me when I ran into the forest.

"Are you kidding!" I yelled back at her. "He's in trouble!" I just ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

"JACOB!"

Behind me I heard Bella call after me to come back. I ignored her calls nothing else mattered then making sure Jacob was okay. Suddenly out of nowhere a huge creature jumped out of the bushes and blocked my path.

"Wolf" I whimpered as I fell back. Bella tripped over me and fell on the ground beside me. I looked up at the creature. Bella turned to me, she looked as petrified as I was.

The russet colored wolf looked straight at us.

"Bella?" I whimpered. Crawling over to her. The monster just looked at us. I reached out for a thick branch and swung it at the thing as I got up.

"Jenny no!" Bella yelled when I lunged at it.

"It killed Jacob!" I yelled. "Look it's got pieces of Jake's shirt in it's mouth." I swung the branch at it's head again and it flinched.

"Jenny stop it!" Bella, attacked me from behind and and tried to get the branch away from me.

"Let me go!" I swung again, this time I hit it's shoulder and it whimpered. Just a weak little whimper. I swung again but this time the creature raised it's giant paw and easily smacked the branch out of my hands. I'm not sure if it was bravery or stupidity... but I threw myself at the thing and just started hitting the monster. The anger in me was uncontrollable at the thought of what this thing had done to Jacob. My broken wrist hurt like hell with each hit, but somehow the pain didn't register until finally the creature apparently gave up the fight.

Beneath me I felt it sink to his knees... shrink even. And trading his fur for smooth, tan skin.

* * *

**A/N: So how do you like the chapter, wonder how Jenny is going to react? Hehehe :P Evil grin huh? I can't help it... I love cliffies and making people wonder what'll happen next. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Phew, it sure has been a while since my last update. But give me a break please. I've been wicked busy moving into my new home with my boyfriend. The last couple of days have been nothing but wallpaper and painthinner and curtains and cardboard boxes. But I hope this chapter will make up for the long hiatus, some new developments I'm sure you'll find interesting lay ahead. **

**Here's a quick recap about the last chapter: Jenny found out about Jake being able to turn into a wolf... Oh, and she met a new girl at school. **

* * *

_**chapter 08.**_

"Let go!" I yelled at the top of my lungs when I felt Jake wrap his arms around my waist from behind. With ease he plucked me from Bella's car where I had been struggling to get my bike of the back.

Behind us Bella ran out of the forest. "Jake, what do you want me to do!" Bella yelled in a state of panic. I kicked and screamed at Jake in a desperate attempt to get away, but his arms were like vices.

"Leave." he told Bella, and I tensed.

"You knew!" I yelled at Bella. "You knew and you didn't tell me!"

"Go Bella!" Jake yelled.

"Don't leave me!" I cried, but Bella got into her truck and drove of with my bike!

~o~

"I'm not a monster Jenny." Jacob said trying to avoid my kicking feet as he spoke. "I may not be normal... but I'm not a monster."

"Then let go of me!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I'm not sure if I was still afraid. I still didn't think Jacob was capable of hurting anyone... but I was angry. This was not what I had imagined all those time I had pictured Jacob's arms around me.

"Will you let me explain if I let you go?" he asked me tightening his grip on me for emphasis.

"Yes" I whimpered.

True to his word Jacob let go of me and as soon as he did I made a run for it. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I only managed to get a few steps into the forest before Jacob caught up with me. His arms circled around my waist and he spun me around.

"Don't" I whimpered, truly afraid when I felt his fingers digging into my skin as he shook me.

"Stop seeing me as a monster!" he pleaded, I could see a mixture of hurt and frustration in his eyes. I could see a tear threatening to spill from the corner of his eye and I felt guilty for a second... but before I got a chance to tell him that I wasn't afraid anymore he leaned in, crashing his lips roughly against mine and taking my breath away in the process.

For a second an image flashed before my eyes of a puppy licking my face... but Jake's skilled kisses soon pushed the thought to the back of my head. His hand snaked around my waist and he pulled me tighter against his body. The warmth radiated through every inch of my body.

Then, as quickly as he had started it... he pulled away. He looked down at me, I was panting heavily... my lips felt swollen en bruised due to the roughness of his kiss. But it was the best feeling I had ever felt.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, his voice hoarse. "Just... I would never hurt you Jenny." he continued as he took a step back. I immediately missed his warmth.

He looked at me then as he had before. At school... like I was just another girl. I couldn't help but wonder if I had imagined the kiss.

"It's okay." I said, trying desperately to sound casual. "I was kind of freaking... and in stead of slapping me in the face like any normal person would... you decided to lay one on me."

Jake chuckled obviously he was relieved that I hadn't taken the kiss for something it wasn't... it wasn't like he was in love with me or anything.

"I'll give you a ride." he offered. I nodded... an followed him.

"As long as you promise me to explain the whole... you turning into a wolf thing."

"I promise."

~o~

Later in my bedroom I found myself staring out the window, while I was supposed to be doing my homework. Jake had given me a history book about his ancestors. I couldn't help but grin when I saw half of the moon... Apparently he wasn't the stereotypical where wolf most horror movies focus on.

I wondered for a while what else might be real. I mean... if there really were people who could change into wolves... then maybe fairies, mermaid or God forbid vampires might be real as well.

I heard a wolf cry outside and I wondered if it was him.

~o~

"She saw him change!"

"Edward... it's not like she knows about you." Bella tried to calm her boyfriend as he paced back and forth in her bedroom.

"But Jacob is going to have to explain to her... He might tell her about us." Edward said. Bella shook her head.

"He won't. You can trust him."

"I don't trust him. He wants nothing more then to get rid of me... if any mortals find out about us or even become suspicious... Carlile will want to leave Forks." Edward said as he sat down on the bed next to Bella and took her face in his hands "Jacob wants nothing more then to see me leave."

"Jacob knows that if you ever try to leave again... I would go with you."

Edward smile. Softly his lips grazed against Bella's for the sweet kiss he had been longing for since he had gotten there, and took in her scent. He wished that for once he could kiss her with the passion he wanted to without having to be afraid of loosing himself in the kiss.

~o~

"AAARGH!" Seth cried out in pain as he gripped his chest for an invisible pain. Sam shook his head as he took in the state of his friend. Earlier on he had heard that Embry was in the same sorry state and Leah was weakening as well.

"This is insane... you need to talk some sense into Jacob before the whole pack is sick. Forks will be a free for all for vampires if the news spreads." Sam said to Emily as she applied an ice-pack to Seth's forehead. Emily nodded.

"Seth's fever is running so high... I'm really afraid for him Sam." Emily said. "I try to keep him cool but there is only so much I can do... If Jacob doesn't..." A tear ran down Emily's cheek, making it unnecessary to finish her sentence.

Outside a dark figure watched the couple tend to their patient with a smirk on his face...

"I thought you'd enjoy that." A blonde haired girl said softly as she stepped into the light to join him. He nodded.

"I do... thank you so much Jane."

* * *

**A/N: That's it for now, you'll have to be patient for the next chapter as well (or maybe if you leave lot's of positive feedback, maybe I'll be inspired to write a quick update) I'm still very busy decorating more sewing then typing I'm affraid. Hope you enjoyed this quicky update. **


End file.
